Przemek0980
"Możesz sobie być niewiadomo jak ważnym bytem ale ja jestem kimś większym- człowiekiem. Masz pojęcie kim są ludzie? Od czasu gdy zeszliśmy z drzew, unowocześnialiśmy metody wzajemnego zabijania się. Od tysiącleci, albo nawet milionów lat, brudzimy się we krwi własnej i innych gatunków żyjących na tej planecie. Za nic mając to że jesteśmy dziećmi Ziemi, niszczymy ją i będziemy niszczyć tak długo, aż planeta umrze. Albo wybijemy się nawzajem, cokolwiek nastąpi najpierw. Strzeż się, bowiem zadarłeś z człowiekiem!" - podczas walki z Szatanemthumb|292px|Obecny wygląd Przemek0980- żyjący od tysiącleci, wielokrotnie reinkarnujący się wojownik. Od dnia swoich narodzin do dzisiejszego dnia umierał i wracał do życia 980 razy, stąd liczba w jego imieniu. Historia Przemek (właściwie to Przemysł) narodził sie tysiąclecia temu, gdzies na terenie obecnego Kazachstanu. W tamtym okresie, tereny te były opanowane przez Słowian a chłopak był synem jednego z ważniejszych członków plemienia. Gdy osiągnął już pełnoletność (w tamtych czasach to ok. 14 rok życia) miał już żone, całkiem wysokie stanowisko w plemieniu i niemałe poważanie wśród pobratyńców. Jednak gdy miał 20 lat, praktycznie cała jego rodzina została wybita w walce przeciw plemionom z Wielkiego Stepu. Przemysł przeżył, ale najeźdźcy wzieli go do niewoli i torturowali, po czym zaciągneli w okolice dzisiejszych Chin by sprzedać w niewole. Mężczyzna został wykupiony przez starego człowieka, który nie miał jednak zamiaru traktować go jak niewolnika a jak ucznia. Starzec ten (którego Przemek nazywa Wielkim Mistrzem) okazał sie być ostatnim żyjącym uczniem Buddy, który bezskutecznie próbował dorównać swojemu nauczycielowi i pokonać śmierć. Wiedział jednak że jego czas się zbliża i nim odejdzie z tego świata, chciał nauczyć kogoś wszystkiego co umiał. Wielki Mistrz szkolił Przemka 15 lat i niedługo po tym jak przekazał mu wszystko co wiedział i umiał, umarł. Przemek okazał się być lepszy od swojego Wielkiego Mistrza, bowiem zdołał pokonać śmierć i poznając wszystkie ścieżki Buddy, posiadł umiejętnośc reinkarnacji. Dalsze losy thumb|266px|Przez lata przybierał różne postacieGdy zginął za pierwszym razem, znalazł się w Czyścu, swoistym lokum pomiędzy Niebem, Piekłem i setkami innych wersji zaświatów. Wyjście stamtąd zajeło mu trochę czasu, jednak pierwszy raz był najtrudniejszy. Potem mógł nie tylko siedzieć w zaświatach tak długo jak chciał i wychodzić z nich w każdym momencie ale nauczył się równierz po nich poruszać. Przechodzenie z najgłębszych planów Piekła pod bramy Raju nie było dużym problemem, tak długo jak nikt mu w tym nie próbował przeszkodzić. Przemek reinkarnował się setki razy, za każdym razem przyjmując inną postać. Postanowił zostać obrońcą ludzkości i pod żadnym pozorem nie pozwalał jej upaść. Czasami wcielał się w wielkich polityków lub dowódców innym razem subtelnie jako szara eminencja wpływał na bieg wydarzeń. Jest odpowiedzialny za wiele wydarzeń, lecz można z nich wyróżnić najważniejsze: - wybicie praktycznie wszystkich smoków - nawrócenie Imperium Rzymskiego na chrześcijaństwo - wyprowadzenie Słowian z Azji do Europy (dzięki czemu powstała np. Polska) - manipulowanie papieżem i wywołanie krucjat - przyjęcie korony Królestwa Polskiego jako Przemysł II - okrążenie świata (jako pierwszy) - namówienie Hneryka VIII by nawrócił Anglie na anglikanizm - budowanie oraz niszczenie wielu imperiów - zabójstwo Hitlera (który oficjalnie popełnił samobójstwo) - zabójstwo Stalina (który oficjalnie zmarł z przyczyn naturalnych) - zatopienie sowieckiej Floty Północnej w 1975 roku (oficjalnie był to wypadek) - odkrycie organizacji skupiającej ludzi z niezwykłymi zdolnościami Obecnie Podczas swojej najnowszej reinkarnacji, Przemek doznał wizji przyszłości. Widział setki znisczonych miast i śmierć na skale większą niż cokolwiek co kiedykolwiek widziała ludzkość. Nie wiedział dokładnie co zobaczył, ale postanowił temu zapobiec. Dlatego też podróżuje po świecie poszukując istot z niezwykłymi zdolnościami. Wygląd zewnętrzny W obecniej postaci jest 17-letnim chłopakiem i ma 178 centymetrów. Ma niebieskie włosy i ubiera się jak typowy dres. Umiejętności Przez tysiąclecia nauczył się wiele rzeczy, nie tylko od ludzi, ale równierz demonów i aniołów. Poza zdolnością reinkarnacji jego główną zdolnością jest możliwośc kontrolowania tzw. "Energii Dusz". Dzięki temu jest w stanie zabierać i niszczyć lub rozwijać dusze słabszych istot. Potrafi równierz wydobyć z ludzi i przedmiotów ich "wewnętrzną moc". Jest to niezwykła umiejętność z którą ludzie się urodzili a przedmioty przejmują z czasem. Przedmioty otrzymują "węwnętrzną moc" z czasem. Im dłużej i mocniej są kochane i pożądane lub nienawidzone, tym potężniejsze się stają. Dobrym przykładem jest tutaj jeden z dwóch mieczy grunwaldzkich którym posługuje się Przemek. Pomimo tego, że jest on z wyglądu zardzewiały i tępy, potrafi bez większego problemu przeciąć sporej wielkości drzewo. Słabości Choroba lokomocyjna, w najmocniejszej możliwej odmianie. Zaledwie pare sekund na jakimkolwiek pojeździe jest w stanie przyprawić go o mdłości. Ma niemały wstręt do węży a jego żołądek nie jest w stanie przyjąć buraków. Największą słabością Przemka jest jednak jego arogancja oraz lekkość, z jaką igra ze śmiercią. Obydwie te cechy sprawiły, że zyskał wielu wrogów zarówno na Ziemi, jak i w zaświatach. Najpotężniejszymi jego wrogami są Szatan (z którym zmierzył się pare razy) oraz Shinigami którzy od jakiegoś czasu próbują zaciągnąć jego dusze w zaświaty i pilonować, by tam została. Mimo że umie się reinkarnować, jest sposób by go zabić. By się to udało, trzeba zniszczyć jego duszę, gdy ta przebywa w zaświatach. Uczniowie Przez tysiąclecia znalazł sobie wielu uczniów, o wielu z nich dzieci uczą się na historii. Wśród nich znaleźli sie takie osoby jak: Hun Atylla, Otton I, Joanna D'Arc, Władysław Łokietek, Jerzy Waszyngton czy Rasputin. Przez większość swojego życia rozwijał ich talenty, jednak od ponad stu lat, poszukuje uczniów z "wewnętrzną mocą", którą będzie mógł rozwijać. Cytaty "Nie jestem niepokonany ani niepowstrzymany. Wielokrotnie poznałem gorycz porażki, kilka razy za bardzo się przeliczyłem i o mało co nie straciłem duszy. ''" "''Jeden człowiek to po prostu posiłek dla demona lub wampira. Dwóch to trudniejszy orzech do zgryzienia. Pięciu to już przeciwnik, piętnastu to zagrożenie dla ich życia. Pięciuset to niepowstrzymalna siła, która zetrze każdego pomiota, nie ważne jak potężnego" "Jeśli tylko znajde dla ludzkości odpowiedniego przeciwnika, na tyle niebezpiecznego że musieliby się zjednoczyć przeciwko niemu, to wszystkie bolączki naszego gatunku się skończą" "Witamy w CreepyTown! Wszelki rozsądek oraz wiarę w logiczny i spójny światopogląd prosimy zostawić przy wyjściu" "Jest wielu takich co preferują samotność, twierdząc, że inny ludzie są im nie potrzebni. Naprawdę szkoda mi takich osób." "Nigdy nie lekceważ potęgi idotów. Zwłaszcza, gdy są oni u władzy" Ciekawostki *Mówi na Szatana "Lucjan" *Wynalazł kanapki *Walczył w Powstaniu Warszawskim *Brał udział w wielkiej orgii Chłystów w XIX wieku *Podsunął firmie Games Workshop (twórcom Warhammera 40000) pomysł na Mrocznych Eldarów. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne